Los Santos (uniwersum HD)
thumb|302px|Kilka charakterystycznych miejsc w Los Santos Los Santos – fikcyjne miasto, w którym rozgrywa się akcja Grand Theft Auto V, inaczej GTA V. Miasto to jest ulokowane w stanie San Andreas i bazuje na Los Angeles. Miasto pojawia się w serii po raz drugi, pierwszy raz pojawiło się w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, jednak tym razem jest ono dużo większe oraz lepiej odwzorowane niż Los Santos z 2004 roku. Podobnie jak jego odpowiednik w prawdziwym życiu, Los Santos jest gigantyczną metropolią, pełną przedstawicieli różnych kultur, w oczy rzuca się również kontrast pomiędzy bogatszymi mieszkańcami (zamieszkującymi m.in. dzielnice Rockford Hills, Vinewood Hills, bądź Pacific Bluffs), a biedniejszymi (głównie zamieszkują Południowe lub Wschodnie Los Santos. W mieście znajduje się szereg autostrad, oraz międzynarodowe lotnisko – jedno z największych lotnisk na świecie. Los Santos jest podzielone na: Północne Los Santos, Wschodnie Los Santos, Zachodnie Los Santos i Południowe Los Santos, które natomiast zostały podzielone na dzielnice. thumb|300px|Panorama miasta thumb|300px|Widok z satelity thumb|Pieczęć miasta Dzielnice Sport Miasto jest idealne dla miłośników sportu, ponieważ na jego terenie znajduje się wiele aktywności dostępnych dla gracza. Znajduje się w nim kilka kortów tenisowych, na których można grać w tenisa, a w Rockford Hills znajduje się Klub golfowy Los Santos, do którego przychodzi mnóstwo miłośników tego sportu. Na terenie miasta znajduje się również tor do wyścigów konnych, dwie strzelnice i 6 skoków spadochronowych. Ponadto gracz może wziąć udział w triatlonie lub iść na Vespucci Beach aby popływać w oceanie. Na terenie miasta działają również lokalne kluby sportowe takie jak koszykarskie Los Santos Panic bazujące na Los Angeles Lakers, Feud Baseball Team, Boars Baseball Club czy Los Santos Corkers będące drużynami baseballowymi. W mieście znajduje się również duży stadion Stadion Maze Bank. Przestępstwa Poza wieloma przestępstwami popełnianymi przez gracza (np. kradzieże samochodów czy napady w niektórych misjach) możemy być świadkami przestępstw w przypadkowych zdarzeniach lub się ich domyślać za pośrednictwem m.in. Lifeinvadera. Najczęstsze przestępstwa to: * kradzież pieniędzy; * napad na sklep/salon fryzjerski; * kradzież pojazdu; * bycie w posiadaniu lub pod wpływem narkotyków. Ponadto możemy być świadkami pościgu policyjnego. Gangi w Los Santos Na terenie miasta działa kilka gangów. Największe z nich to Rodziny z Chamberlain Hills, Ballas oraz Los Santos Vagos mające swoje siedziby głównie w południowym i wschodnim Los Santos. Na terenie miasta działają również inne gangi takie jak: * The Lost Brotherhood * Kartel Madrazo * Aztekowie * Marabunta Grande * Khangpae * Triady (spotykany w mieście tylko w misjach Koniec wojennej ścieżki i Świeże mięso) W mieście działały również Rodziny z Grove Street, ale wskutek przejęcia Grove Street przez Ballasów gang przestał istnieć. Atrakcje i rozrywki Aby się trochę rozerwać gracz może udać się do jednego z trzech kin (Kino Tivoli, Ten Cent Theater, Kino Doppler), pójść do klubu ze striptizem, napić się drinka (tylko w spotkaniach towarzyskich z innymi postaciami), pójść na zakupy, wziąć udział w wyścigu na skuterach wodnych, udać się do wesołego miasteczka, przejść się po Alei Gwiazd w Vinewood lub nocą wziąć udział w nielegalnych wyścigach ulicznych. Transport Poza setkami tysięcy cywilów podróżujących własnymi samochodami, motocyklami bądź skuterami, w mieście ludzie korzystają z firmy taksówkarskiej Downtown Cab Co. oraz autobusów i tramwajów obsługiwanych przez firmę Los Santos Transit. Czasami przez miasto przejeżdżają również pociągi kolejowe. Znajduje się tutaj również międzynarodowe lotnisko, które umożliwia podróże za granice stanu San Andreas. Biznes i przemysł W Los Santos biznes i przemysł jest dobrze rozwinięty. W mieście znajdują się m.in.: * Sklep z maskami; * 3 salony tatuażu; * 7 sklepów odzieżowych; * 6 oddziałów Ammu-Nation; * 3 warsztaty samochodowe Los Santos Customs; * Duży port morski; * Centrum handlowe Rockford Plaza * Kilka sklepów spożywczych; * Wiele mniejszych i większych biznesów oraz punktów przemysłowych. Na terenie miasta znajduje się również 10 assetów, które po zakupieniu będą przynosić graczowi przychód. Dostępne assety to: * Smoke on the Water * Firma holownicza * Downtown Cab Co. * Tequi-la-la * Pitchers * Kino Tivoli * Kino Doppler * Ten Cent Theater * Złomowisko samochodowe * Klub golfowy Los Santos Służby ratownicze W Los Santos znajdują się 3 duże szpitale (Mount Zonah Medical Center, Central Los Santos Medical Center oraz Pillbox Hill Medical Center), kilka remiz strażackich oraz kilka komisariatów policji, z czego do komisariatu w Mission Row możemy wejść i odebrać odholowany pojazd za $250. Czasami w mieście możemy spotkać patrole policyjne lub pościg, straż pożarną jadącą do pożaru by go ugasić oraz karetkę jadącą do zabitej, pobitej lub rannej osoby. Fauna i flora * Fauna W Los Santos żyje wiele zwierząt. W oceanie można spotkać ryby, na niebie latają ptaki, niektórzy mieszkańcy posiadają psy, a w Vinewood Hills można czasami spotkać jelenia. Ponadto w wersji na PC możemy znaleźć koty. * Flora W mieście można spotkać palmy, drzewa liściaste oraz przystrzyżone żywopłoty. We wschodnim Los Santos można zobaczyć pagórki pokryte trawą i krzewami. Ciekawostki *Na pieczęci umiejscowione jest logo Epsilonu Kategoria:San Andreas (uniwersum HD) Kategoria:Miasta ! en:Los Santos (HD Universe) es:Los Santos (V) de:Los Santos (V) fr:Los Santos (GTA V) pt:Los Santos (V) sr:Лос Сантос (HD) be:Лос-Сантас пакалення HD hu:Los Santos (HD Univerzum) ru:Лос-Сантос вселенной HD